Ouroboros
Оуробор или уроборос - Ouroboros- змея, кусающая свой собственный хвост. Это древний символ бесконечности Вселенной и времени, круговорота жизни. Иногда оуробор изображали как эмблему смерти и рождения. Для нас Океан — это море или система морей; для греков он был просто рекой, кольцом окружавшей землю. Из него вытекали все земные реки, сам же он не имел ни устья, ни начала. Он был также богом, или Титаном, возможно древнейшим из титанов,— Сон в песни XIV «Илиады» называет его прародителем богов. В «Теогонии» Гесиода он — отец всех рек на земле, а число им три тысячи, главные из них это Алфей и Нил. Реку Океан обычно изображали в виде старца со струящейся бородой, но по прошествии веков люди придумали для него более удачный символ. Оуроборос - уроборос - Ouroboros худ. Стася Александрова Гераклит говорил, что начало и конец окружности сходятся в одной точке. Хранящийся в Британском музее греческий амулет третьего века представляет нам образ, лучше иллюстрирующий бесконечность: змея, кусающая свой хвост, или, по изящному выражению аргентинского поэта Мартинеса Эстрады, «начинающаяся с конца своего хвоста». История гласит, что королева Шотландии Мария велела выгравировать на золотом перстне слова «мое начало — мой конец», возможно имея в виду, что истинная жизнь начинается после смерти. Уроборос (по-гречески «пожирающий свой хвост») — ученое название этого существа, вошедшее в средние века в обиход алхимиков. Окружающая мир кольцом змея есть также в скандинавской космологии, она называется Мидгардсормр — буквально «срединный червь», поддерживающий землю. Снорри Стурлусон в Младшей Эдде пишет, что Локи родил волка и змея. Оракул предупредил богов, что от этих существ будет земле погибель. Волка Фенрира привязали веревкой, сплетенной из шести фантастических вещей: «из шума падения кота на лапы, из женских бород, из корней скалы, из сухожилий медведей, из дыхания рыб и из слюны птиц». Змей Йормунганда «бросили в море, окружающее землю, и там он вырос такой огромный, что и теперь окружает землю, кусая свой хвост. В Йотунгхейме, краю великанов, Утгард – Лори предлагает на спор богу Тору поднять кота; напрягая все силы, Тору удается чуть оторвать от земли только одну из кошачьих лап. Кот этот – на самом деле змей. Тор был обманут силою волшебства. Когда настанут Сумерки Богов, змей проглотит землю, а волк - солнце. Ouroboros - древний символ алхимии, изображающий змею или дракона ДНК, которая глотает собственный хвост, постоянно создавая себя заново и формируя круг. Это - Колесо Времени - Колесо Алхимии Ouroboros связан гностической традицией. Это представляет циклический характер вещей, вечного возвращения. Именно греческие философы дали название пожирающей свой хвост змее - Оуроборос - что означает ("пожиратель хвоста"). В скандинавской мифологии тоже имеется похожий змей Ермунгад, который становился настолько крупным, что смог окружить мир и схватить свой хвост в зубы. Индуистская Мифология - дракон, окружающий черепаху, которая поддерживает четырех слонов, которые несут мир. Гигантский Змей или дракон также появляются в мифологии ацтеков, китайце, и индейской мифологии. Христиане приняли Оуробороса как символ ограниченных границ этого мира. У Оуробороса есть несколько значений, вплетенных в его образ. В первую очередь это символика самой змеи, резкой, пожирающей, съедающей ее собственный хвост. Это символизирует циклическую Природу Вселенной: создание из разрушения, Жизнь из Смерти. Оуробороса ест свой собственный хвост, чтобы выдержать его жизнь в вечном цикле возобновления. Алхимически, Оуробороса используется в качестве символа очищения. Оуробороса был и является Мировой Змеей, окружающей Землю. Символику Оуробороса так же ассоциируют с нашей Галактикой Млечный путь. , of an alchemical tractThe Codex Parisinus graecus 2327 in the Bibliothèque Nationale, France, referred to in "alchemy", The Oxford Classical Dictionary, Oxford University Press, 2012, attributed to Synesius]] The ouroboros ( ; }} οὐροβόρος (< οὐρά, tail, and -βορος, devouring) is an ancient symbol depicting a serpent or dragon eating its own tail. Originating in Ancient Egyptian iconography, the ouroboros entered western tradition via Greek magical tradition and was adopted as a symbol in Gnosticism and Hermeticism, and most notably in alchemy. Via medieval alchemical tradition, the symbol entered Renaissance magic and modern symbolism, often taken to symbolize introspection, the eternal return or cyclicality, especially in the sense of something constantly re-creating itself. It also represents the infinite cycle of nature's endless creation and destruction, life and death.Deciphering the Lost Symbol: Freemasons, Myths and the Mysteries of Washington, D.C, Christopher L. Hodapp, p.62 Historical representations Ancient Egypt The first known appearance of the ouroboros motif is in the Enigmatic Book of the Netherworld, an ancient Egyptian funerary text in KV62, the tomb of Tutankhamun, in the 14th century BC. The text concerns the actions of the god Ra and his union with Osiris in the underworld. In an illustration from this text, two serpents, holding their tails in their mouths, coil around the head, neck, and feet of an enormous god, who may represent the unified Ra-Osiris. Both serpents are manifestations of the deity Mehen, who in other funerary texts protects Ra in his underworld journey. The whole divine figure represents the beginning and the end of time.Hornung, Erik. The Ancient Egyptian Books of the Afterlife. Cornell University Press, 1999. pp. 38, 77–78 The ouroboros appears elsewhere in Egyptian sources, where, like many Egyptian serpent deities, it represents the formless disorder that surrounds the orderly world and is involved in that world's periodic renewal.Hornung, Erik. Conceptions of God in Egypt: The One and the Many. Cornell University Press, 1982. pp. 163–64. The symbol persisted in Egypt into Roman times, when it frequently appeared on magical talismans, sometimes in combination with other magical emblems. The 4th-century AD Latin commentator Servius was aware of the Egyptian use of the symbol, noting that the image of a snake biting its tail represents the cyclical nature of the year.Servius, note to Aeneid 5.85: "according to the Egyptians, before the invention of the alphabet the year was symbolized by a picture, a serpent biting its own tail, because it recurs on itself" (annus secundum Aegyptios indicabatur ante inventas litteras picto dracone caudam suam mordente, quia in se recurrit), as cited by Danuta Shanzer, A Philosophical and Literary Commentary on Martianus Capella's ''De Nuptiis Philologiae et Mercurii Book 1'' (University of California Press, 1986), p. 159. Classical Antiquity and voces magicae, characters representing magic words]] In Plato's Timaeus (33c-), the character Timaeus describes the self-sufficiency and perfection of the created cosmos, which may have been inspired by the image of the Egyptian ouroboros. }} The Timaeus describes the perfection of the created world and the status of all living beings, which participate in creation and embody some different aspect of the Good, with each being individually contributing to the universe's overall perfection and essential completeness.The Lessons of Nature in Mythology, Rachel S. McCoppin, p.200 Alchemy and Gnosticism ") from the work of Cleopatra the Alchemist (c. third century, Egypt).]] The famous ouroboros drawing from the early alchemical text The Chrysopoeia of Cleopatra (Ἡ χρυσοποιία τῆς Κλεοπάτρας) probably dating to third century Alexandria encloses the words hen to pan (ἓν τὸ πᾶν), "the all is one". Its black and white halves represent the Gnostic duality of existence, leading some to see it as an analog of the Taoist yin and yang symbol. The chrysopoeia ouroboros of Cleopatra the Alchemist is one of the oldest images of the ouroboros to be linked with the legendary ''opus'' of the alchemists, the philosopher's stone. As a symbol of the eternal unity of all things, the cycle of birth and death from which the alchemist sought release and liberation, it was familiar to the alchemist and physician Sir Thomas Browne. In his A Letter to a Friend, a medical treatise full of case-histories and witty speculations upon the human condition, he wrote of it: In Gnosticism, a serpent biting its tail symbolized eternity and the soul of the world. The Gnostic Pistis Sophia (c. 400 AD) describes the ouroboros as a twelve-part dragon surrounding the world with his tail in his mouth. Image:KellsFol124rTuncCrucixerant.jpg|A highly stylized ouroboros from The Book of Kells, an illuminated Gospel Book (c. 800 AD) Image:Ouroboros 1.jpg|Engraving of an ouroboros by Lucas Jennis, in the 1625 alchemical tract De Lapide Philosophico. The figure serves as a symbol for mercury.Lambsprinck: De Lapide Philosophico. E Germanico versu Latine redditus, per Nicolaum Barnaudum Delphinatem …. Sumptibus LUCAE JENNISSI, Frankfurt 1625, p. 17. File:TheosophicalSocietyBudapest.jpg|Seal of the Theosophical Society, founded 1875 The "world serpent" in mythology In Norse mythology, the ouroboros appears as the serpent Jörmungandr, one of the three children of Loki and Angrboda, which grew so large that it could encircle the world and grasp its tail in its teeth. In the legends of Ragnar Lodbrok, such as Ragnarssona þáttr, the Geatish king Herraud gives a small lindworm as a gift to his daughter Þóra Town-Hart after which it grows into a large serpent which encircles the girl's bower and bites itself in the tail. The serpent is slain by Ragnar Lodbrok who marries Þóra. Ragnar later has a son with another woman named Kráka and this son is born with the image of a white snake in one eye. This snake encircled the iris and bit itself in the tail, and the son was named Sigurd Snake-in-the-Eye. It is a common belief among indigenous people of the tropical lowlands of South America that waters at the edge of the world-disc are encircled by a snake, often an anaconda, biting its own tail. Connection to Indian thought Ouroboros symbolism has been used to describe the Kundalini. According to the medieval Yoga-kundalini Upanishad, "The divine power, Kundalini, shines like the stem of a young lotus; like a snake, coiled round upon herself she holds her tail in her mouth and lies resting half asleep as the base of the body" (1.82). Storl (2004) also refers to the ouroboros image in reference to the "cycle of samsara"."When Shakti is united with Shiva, she is a radiant, gentle goddess; but when she is separated from him, she turns into a terrible, destructive fury. She is the endless Ouroboros, the dragon biting its own tail, symbolizing the cycle of samsara." Modern references Jungian psychology Swiss psychologist Carl Jung saw the ouroboros as an archetype and the basic mandala of alchemy. Jung also defined the relationship of the ouroboros to alchemy:Carl Jung, Collected Works, Vol. 14 para. 513 The Jungian psychologist Erich Neumann writes of it as a representation of the pre-ego "dawn state", depicting the undifferentiated infancy experience of both mankind and the individual child.Neumann, Erich. (1995). The Origins and History of Consciousness. Bollington series XLII: Princeton University Press. Originally published in German in 1949. Kekulé's dream The German organic chemist August Kekulé described the eureka moment when he realized the structure of benzene: I was sitting, writing at my text-book; but the work did not progress; my thoughts were elsewhere. I turned my chair to the fire and dozed. Again the atoms were gamboling before my eyes. This time the smaller groups kept modestly in the background. My mental eye, rendered more acute by the repeated visions of the kind, could now distinguish larger structures of manifold conformation: long rows, sometimes more closely fitted together; all twining and twisting in snake-like motion. But look! What was that? One of the snakes had seized hold of its own tail, and the form whirled mockingly before my eyes. As if by a flash of lightning I awoke; and this time also I spent the rest of the night in working out the consequences of the hypothesis. See also References Notes Bibliography * – reference pages hosted by the University of Pennsylvania * External links * * BBC Culture - The ancient symbol that spanned millennia Category:Ancient Egyptian symbols Category:Dragons Category:European legendary creatures Category:Greek mythology Category:Greek alchemy Category:Legendary serpents Category:Mythological archetypes Category:Pictograms